Blakc Rose si Penyanyi misterius
by Antoex's Namikaze
Summary: Penyesalan memang datang belakangan, lalu apa yang harus hinata lakukan ketika naruto sudah meninggal.


Author : Antoex's Namikaze ( Antoex's Sukochimiya rokudaime Hokage )

Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto

Rate : T

Pair : Naruhina

Genre : Romance & Drama

-={ Black Rose si Penyanyi Misterius }=-

Pagi telah menyapa seluruh penduduk konoha, Tak terkecuali seorang gadis manis yang Sedang terduduk di atas tempat tidurnya.

Rambut indigonya yang panjang, mata Lavendernya dan semua yang ada pada dirinya, mampu membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya menjadi pusat perhatian.  
perkenalkan namanya "Hyuga Hinata" Dia putri dari hyuga hiashi pemilik perusahaan hyuga Corps.

Perusahaan yang terbesar kedua di jepang.

Hidupnya pun sangat mewah, apa yang dia inginkan bisa dia dapatkan. Bahkan dia mempunyai kekasih yang sangat perhatian dengan dirinya.

Kekasihnya bernama "Uzumaki Naruto" Putra dari namikaze minato Pemilik Perusahaan Nomer satu Di jepang yaitu 'Uzumaki Company'.

Seorang pemuda yang tampan, dengan tiga garis seperti kumis kucing di masing masing pipinya.  
rambut kuning jabriknya menambah kesan keren pada pemuda tersebut.

Bukankah Hidupnya sudah sempurna,,,?

Hahahaaaaa,,, Tapi Itu dulu,,!

Sebelum Hinata melakukan sesuatu kesalahan yang sangat fatal. Atau bisa d bilan kesalahan yang sangat bodoh.

***Plash Back***

Naruto terus mengikuti hinata, karna menurut laporan yang naruto dapatkan dari orang kepercayaannya.

Sekarang hinata sering jalan-jalan dengan laki-laki lain.

Narruto terus mengikutinya, sampai akhirnya dia melihat hinata sedang berduaan dengan laki-laki berambut merah.

Naruto mengenalnya, dia adalah sasori actor terkenal yang sedang naik daun di kota konoha.

Naruto terus saja mengikuti mereka. Sampai akhirnya naruto melihat Sasori yang hampir mencium hinata.

Naruto sudah tidak kuat menahat sakit di hatinya, Di Berlari dengan kencang, dan langsung mendaratkan pukulan di wajah sasori.

Hinata yang melihat itu, langsung terbelalak tak percaya.

Naruto ada di depannya dan memergoki dia sedang berdua dengan sasori.

Dia Gemetaran dia tidak tau harus melakukan apa,

Naruto menatap hinata dengan tatapan penuh kekecewaan. Dia kecewa ternyata cintanya yang tulus dibalas dengan penghianatan.

Dia langsung pergi tanpa menghiraukan apa yang ingin hinata jelaskan. Hatinya sudah cukup sakit bahkan untuk melihat wajah hinata.

Hinata menangis dan terus mengejar naruto, dia memluk tubuh jangkung yang ada di depanya.

"Naruto-kun jangan pergi",,,,! Ucap hinata sambil menangis.

"Dengarkan dulu penjelasanku",,,! Kata hinata Lagi.

"Penjelasan",,,? Kata Naruto

"apakah yang ku lihat tadi belum cukup jelas bagimu,,,? Maaf tapi itu sudah cukup jelas bagiku" sambung naruto yang langsung pergi setelah melepaskan pelukan hinata. Naruto langsung menuju mobil sport orange kesayangannya dan langsung menancap gas seperti orang kesetanan.

Hinata hanya menangis dan terus menangis melihat naruto pergi meninggalkanya. Hinata menyesal akan kejadian itu. Tiba-tiba

"DUAAAAAR" Terdengar suara ledakan di arah jembatan gantung di sungai besar yang membatasi antara kota konoha dengan suna.

Hinata tak peduli akan ledakan yang membuat semua orang menuju ke tempat kejadian.

Yang ada di otaknya sekarang hanya naruto dan naruto.

Tapi Rasa bersalah hinata, semakin besar, saat dia tau Siapa yang menjadi korban ledakan besar tadi.

Kakinya melemas sudah tidak bisa menopang kembali berat tubuhnya.

Dia berteriak histeris karna dia mendapat telpon dari orang tua naruto, bahwa mobil naruto meledak di tengah-tengah jembatan pembatas kota suna dan konoha. Jembatan yang menghubungkan kedua kota itu memang cukup besar dan panjang. Jadi dampak dari ledakkannya tidak sampai ke kedua kota.

Di pemakaman semua menangis, tidak terkecuali hinata. Air matanya sudah kering karna menangisi naruto. Dia Hanya Memeluk jaket naruto. Karna hanya jaket itu yang di tinggalkan naruto untuknya, sebelum naruto pergi.

***Flash Back of***

Hinata terus menatap Langit, dia berharap di sana naruto bisa melihatnya dan bisa tau betapa dia merindukan dirinya.

Tak terasa air mata hinata menari-nari dengan indah, di kedua bola matanya. Walaupun sudah setahun, dia tetap mengingat kejadian yang membuat nyawa kekasihnya terenggut.

Sekarang hinata duduk di meja makan dengan seragam sekolah lengkap, dan tidak lupa jaket orange hitam kesayangan naruto melekat di tubuhnya.

_**Di dirimu aku menemukan**_

_**Yang mencintaiku**_

_**Yang menyayangiku**_

_**Di dirimu aku ketakutan**_

_**Kau biarkanku**_

_**Kau tinggalkanku**_

_****_

Bila kamu tak lagi denganku

_**Ku tak tahu apa 'tuk jalani hidupku**_

_**Bila memang kau pergi dariku**_

_**Ku tak ada lagi di dunia ini**_

_**Mengertikah kau siang malamku**_

_**Dan tangis tawaku**_

_**Kau semua hidupku**_

_**Pandang aku pandanglah hatiku**_

_**Aku tak mampu melangkah tanpamu**_

_**Bukan ku tak punya harga diri**_

_**Tapi dirimu begitu berarti**_

_**Kaulah nafasku engkau harga diriku**_

_**Mengerti aku….**_

Lagu dari penyanyi yang sedang naek daun itu, selalu menemani Hinata dalam tangisnya.

Ya dia Adalah penyanyi misterius yang menamakan dirinya dengan "Black rose".

Karna di setiap penampilanya dia akan Menggunakan Topeng Merah Begambar mawar hitam yang berduri.

Tidak ada yang tau tentang penyanyi ini, yang masyarakat tau penyanyi ini memiliki rambut jabrik panjang berwarna hitam, dengan tubuh yang tinggi dan Suaranya tidak pernah keluar sekalipun selain saat dia bernyanyi.

Memang aneh, tapi mungkin itu cara dia membuat pofularitasnya semakin meningkat.

***Hinata Pov***

Sekarang aku sudah di sekolahanku KHS, sekolah yang dulu menjad saksi bisu naruto menyatakan cinta_nya kepadaku.

Tapi itulah bodohnya aku, yang menyia-nyiakan ketulusan cinta naruto demi laki-laki lain.

Aku tergoda oleh buaian sesaat.

Aku menyesal, andaikan waktu bisa kembali berputar. Aku akan kembali ke masa lalu dan memperbaiki semua kesalahanku kepada naruto.

Aku tidak menyesali kematiannya, karna aku tau itu takdir yang telah di tetapkan oleh tuhan.  
tapi aku menyesal, disaat-saat terakhirnya aku hanya memberikan kebencian di dalam hatinya.

Tak terasa sekarang aku sudah berada di dalam kelas, di sini aku duduk sendiri, karna idak ada yang berani duduk di tempat naruto duduk dulu.

Karna siapapun yang berani duduk di sini sku pasti akan marah besar.

Sahabatku, seperti ino dan sakura sudah lelah memberitahukanku tentang hal ini. Tapi aku tak peduli, karna ku yakin suatu saat nanti naruto akan kembali duduk di sini, di sampingku.

Beruntung sekolah kami membuat aturan, setiap siswa harus menetapi kelas yang sama sampai kami tamat, jadi aku akan tetap duduk di sini di samping naruto setidaknya sampai kami tamat.

Mungkin mereka menganggapku gila,,?

Tapi aku tak peduli, toh juga hanya naruto yang dapat mengerti aku

_**Aku mentari tapi tak menghangatkanmu**_

_**Aku pelangi tak memberi warna di hidupmu**_

_**Aku sang bulan tak menerangi malammu**_

_**Aku lah bintang yg hilang ditelan kegelapan**_

_**Selalu itu yg kau ucapkan padaku**_

_**Sebagai kekasih yg tak dianggap**_

_**Aku hanya bisa mencoba mengalah**_

_**Menahan setiap amarah**_

_**Aku sang bulan tak menerangi malammu**_

_**Aku lah bintang yg hilang ditelan kegelapan**_

_**Sebagai kekasih yg tak dianggap**_

_**Aku hanya bisa mencoba bersabar**_

_**Ku yakin kau kan berubah**_

Salah satu lagi terhits dari "Black Rose" ini lagi-lagi membuat air mataku berjatuhan.

Apa lagi lagu yang satu ini, lagu ini seakan akan menggambarkan hati naruto saat melihat aku dengan laki-laki sialan itu. Aku merutuki diriku, kenapa aku sampai termakan oleh rayuan laki-laki itu.

Tapi apakah boleh aku menyesal,,? Toh naruto tidak akan kembali lagi kan,,?

Aku penasaran dengan penyani yang satu ini, aku sudah sering melihat konsernya. Tapi aneh penyanyi ini seperti tidak pernah memliki emosi apapun.

Tapi ketika da sudah mulai bernyanyi, seakan- akan dia megeluarkan apa yang dia rasakan, seakan-akan dia menceritakan semua isi hatinya melalui lagu itu.

Aku mengagumi semua lagu-lagu dari orang ini, bahkan aku mengoleksi semua lagu-lagunya. Karna ketika aku mendengar alunan lagunya maka semua kerinduanku kepada naruto akan terobati.

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku yang ke 17 tahun, jadi keluargaku mengadakan pesta besar-besaran di sebuah hotel ternama di konoha. Sebenarnya aku menolaknya, aku ingin pesta ulang tahun yang biasa-biasa saja.

Tapi kata orang tuaku umur 17 tahun harus di rayakan semeriah mungkin.

Aku tak peduli, toh tidak ada naruto yang menemaniku di sini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku tidak bisa membantah perkataan orang tuaku.

Tamunya juga tidak nanggung-nanggung. Beberapa orang terhormat di konoha bahkan kota suna datang di sini, Tidak lupa pula aku mengundang seluruh teman-teman sekolahku, terutama kedua sahabatku itu.

Semua teman-temanku yang di undang sangat senang, karna penyanyi yang akan mengisi acara ini adalah, Sang penyany misterius "Black Rose".

Acara sangat meriah, semua tamu undangan berdecak kagum dengan penampilan " black rose".

Bahkan dia membuat penonton terpukau saat dia menyanyikan :

_**Kupejamkan mata ini**_

_**Mencoba tuk melupakan**_

_**Segala kenangan indah**_

_**Tentang dirimu…**_

_**Tentang mimpiku**_

_**Semakin aku mencoba**_

_**Bayangmu semakin nyata**_

_**Merasuk hingga ke jiwa**_

_**Tuhan tolonglah…Diriku**_

_**Entah dimana…**_

_**Dirimu berada**_

_**Hampa terasa hidupku tanpa dirimu**_

_**Apakah disana…**_

_**Slalu rindukan aku**_

_**Seperti diriku yang slalu merindukanmu**_

_**Selalu merindukanmu**_

_**Tak bisa aku ingkariEngkaulah satu-satunya**_

_**Yang bisa membuat jiwaku**_

_**Yang pernah mati…**_

_**Menjadi berarti**_

_**Namun kini kau menghilang**_

_**Bagaikan ditelan bumi**_

_**Tak pernahkah kau sadari**_

_**Arti cintamu…Untukku**_

_**Entah dimana…**_

_**Dirimu berada**_

_**Hampa terasa hidupku tanpa dirimu**_

_**Apakah disana…**_

_**Slalu rindukan aku**_

_**Seperti diriku yang slalu merindukanmu**_

_**Selalu merindukanmu…**_

Aku memang takjub mendengar dia bernyanyi suaranya sangat indah, suaranya mampu membuat semua yang mendengarkannya menghayati lagu yang dia bawakan.

Setelah dia selsai bernyannyi tiba-tiba dia berbicara.

Baru kali ini kami semua mendengar suaranya selain saat dia melantunkan nyanyiannya.

"selamat ulang tahun kepada Hyuga Hinata" katanya

"semoga dia semakin dewasa di usianya yang ketujuh belas, dan semoga apa yang dia ingnkan terkabulkan",,,!

hanya itu kata-kata yang di ucapkan oleh penyanyi misterius itu,

Tapi mampu membuat seluruh teman-temanku histeris karnanya.

"sebelum acara puncak di mulai, Saya Mempersilahkan nona hinata untuk naik ke atas panggung" katanya lagi.

Aku heran,, untuk apa orang ini memanggilku ke atas panggung,,,?  
aku menurut saja, toh ini acaraku.

Setelah aku naik ke atas panggung, tiba tiba dia mengangmbil sebuah gitar akustik dan memetiknya.

Dia mengatakan kepada semua tamu undangan, bahwa aku akan menjadi teman duetnya dalam lagu terakhirnya.

Aku terkejut, bukannya aku tidak menghapal lagunya, atau aku tidak menyukainya. Bahkan ini lagu yang paling aku suka. Karna isinya mempertemukan kedua kekasih setelah berpisah.

Tapi dari mana dia tau aku bisa bernyanyi, dan kenapa harus aku.

_**Lihatlah luka ini yang sakitnya abadi**_

_**Yang terbalut hangatnya bekas pelukmu**_

_**Aku tak akan lupa tak akan pernah bisa**_

_**Tentang apa yang harus memisahkan kita**_

_**Saatku tertatih… tanpa kau disini**_

_**Kau tetap kun anti demi keyakinan ini**_

_**Jika memamang dirimulah tulang rusukku**_

_**Kau akan kembali pada tubuh ini**_

_**Ku akan tua dan mati dalam pelukmu**_

_**Untukmu seluruh napas ini**_

Di sudah menyelesaikan bagiannya dalam bernyanyi,, sekarang giliranku untuk menyanyikan bait wanitanya.

_**Kita telah lewati rasa yang pernah mati**_

_**Bukan hal baru bila kau tinggalkan aku**_

_**Tanpa kita mencari jalan untuk kembali**_

_**Takdir cinta yang menunutunmu kembali padaku**_

Ku selesaikan bagianku juga,, dan semua tamu undangan ternganga melihatku bernyanyi. Mereka tudak pernah melihatku bernyanyi. Karna hanya narutolah yang pernah mendengarku bernyanyi.

Dan sekarang giliran kami berdua menyatukan suara kami.

_**Di saatku tertatih… tanpa kau di sini**_

_**Kau tetap kunanti demi keyakinan Ini**_

_**Jika memang dirimu terlahir untukku**_

_**Bawalah hatiku dan lekas kembali**_

_**Ku nikmati rindu yang datang membunuhku**_

_**Untukmu seluruh napas ini**_

_**Ini yang terakhir … aku menyakitimu**_

_**Dan ini yang terakhir aku meninggalkanmu**_

_**Takkan ku sia-siakan hidupmu lagi…**_

_**Ini yang terakhir…..**_

_**Dan ini yang terakhir…**_

_**Takkan ku sia-siakan hidupmu lagi…**_

_**Jika memang dirimulah tulang rusukku**_

_**Kau akan kembali pada tubuh ini**_

_**Ku akan tua dan mati dalam pelukmu**_

_**Untukmu seluruh napas ini**_

_**Jika memang kau terlahir hanya untukku**_

_**Bawalah hatiku dan lekas kembali**_

_**Kunikmati rindu yang datang membunuhku**_

_**Untukmu seluruh napas ini…**_

_**Untukmu seluruh napas ini..**_

_**Untukmu seluruh napas ini….**_

Semua penonton terpana melihat penampilan kami. Aku juga heran, kenapa aku bisa bernyanyi begitu lepas dengannya.  
aku sangat lega dan senang setelah menyanykan lagu itu. Sedangkan wanita-wanita yang ada disini menatapku dengan iri setelah bernyanyi dengan si "Black Rose"

Aku merasa naruto mendengar dan ikut bahagia mendengarku bernyanyi, karna dia mengatakan dia akan terus tersenyum apabila aku terus bernyanyi.

"tik,,tik,," tak teraasa teesan air mataku jatuh setelah bernyanyi dengannya. Aku merasakan kerinduan yang sangat besar kepada naruto.

Tiba-tiba ayah membawakan kue ulang tahunku ke atas panggung.

Ayah menyuruhku meniup lilin dan menyampaikan permintaanku. Aku meniup lilin dan berdoa dengan suara besar "Semoga NARUTO bisa Ada di sini menemaniku" kataku.

Ayah, bibi kushina & paman minato (orang Tua naruto), beserta teman-temanku terkejut mendengarkan permintaanku. Mungkin Mereka menganggap aku gila, tapi aku tak peduli toh hanya itu yang aku inginkan.

Tiba-tiba bibi kusina berlari ke atas panggung dan memelukku, dia menangis di pelukanku.

Lalu dia membawaku mendekati penyanyi misterius itu. Bibi kisina tersenyum ke arahku dan mengatakan ini adalah hadiah ulang tahun untukku.

Aku heran dengan perkataan bibi kushina, apa dia gila ingin menggantikan posisi naruto dengan laki-laki lan di hatiku,,?

Tapi tiba-tiba, suara laki-laki itu membangunkanku dari lamunanku.

Apakah kamu serius ingin bertemu denganku…? Katanya.. aku heran kenapa dia berkata seperti itu.

Apakah mereka ingin mempermainkanku…?  
jika memang benar. Aku tidak akan memaafkan mereka.

Laki-laki itu berdiri di depanku, dia melepaskan topengnya dan rambut palsu yang dia kenakan. ternyata rambut hitam jabriknya yang panjang hanyalah sebuah rambut palsu.

Aku terpaku, bahkan semua teman-temanku terpaku melihat sosok yang ada di depanku ini.

Kami semua mengenalinya. Rambut kuning jabriknya yang sekarang sudah sebahu, sama seperti paman minatao. Mata sapire_nya yang indah membuat tubuhku bergetar.

"Bukankah kau ingin bertemu denganku"…? Godanya kepadaku.

"terus mau sampai kapan kamu berdiri di sini"…? Katanya lagi

Aku tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi, aku berlari dan langsung memeluk tubuhnya. Aku sangat merindukan dirinya, tapi apakah ini dia…? Bukankah setahun yang lalu dia meninggal dalam kecelakaan…? Batinku.

dan tiba- tiba bibi kushina menceritakan semuanya kepada kami semua.

Tentang bagaimana naruto selamat dari kecelakaan itu.

Bagaimana suara naruto bisa berubah.

Dan semua kejadiannya dari awal sampai selsai.

Dan inilah hari ulang tahun terbaik dalam hidupku, aku mendapatkan kado terindah dalam hidupku.

Dan aku berjanji seperti lagu ciptaan naruto. Bahwa aku akan selalu menjaga cinta naruto untuk selamanya.

***Hinata Pov End***

***Flash Back***

NAruto melaju kencang dengan mobil sport_nya,, dia terus melau dengan kencang.

Dan pada saat mobilnya berada di tengah-tengah jembatan, tiba-tiba sebuah truk pembawa solar tergelincir di depan naruto. Naruto yang tidak bisa mengerem mobilnya langsung melompat keluar dari mobilnya. Dia luka-luka karna melompat dari mobilnya.

Naruto berlari kembali dan meloncat dari jembatan itu dan "Duaaaaar" suara ledakan dari mobil naruto dan mobil pembawa solar itu. Naruto selamat karna dia sudah terlebih dulu sampai kedalam air.

Tapi, karna luka-luka yang di alami. Naruto jadi tidak sadarkan diri, beruntung naruto

di selamatkan oleh seorang nelayan tua. Nelayan itu merawat dan memerban luka naruto.

Setelah dua minggu naruto kembali kerumahnya, dan membuat syok ke dua orang tuanya.

Dia menceritakan semua keadiannya kepada orang tuanya.

Akhirnya naruto menyuruh orang tuanya, merahasiakan tentang dirinya yang masih hidup kepada orang lain, terutama hinata.

Dia hanya ingn menguji, apakah hinata akan tetap mencintainya,

Walaupun dia sudah meninggal.

Dan akhirnya naruto berlatih vookal suara supaya suaranya bisa berubah. Dan itu semua berhasil, naruto bisa menipu semua orang dengan suara indahnya.

Bahkan hinata tidak bisa mengenali suara naruto.

Dan akhirnya naruto masuk kedapur rekaman milik ayahnya dengan menutupi jati dirinya dengan sebutan "Black Rose".

***Flash Back Of***

Akhirnya sebuah kisah cinta yang sangat rumit berahir dengan bahagia.

Karna itu sayangilah orag yang menyayangi kamu dengan tulus,,,

Dan janganlah kamu menyeia-nyiakan cinta seseorang,,

Karna kita akan merasa membutuhkan seseorang itu,,

Ketika orang itu sudah tidak ada di dekat kita lagi,,

Jadi,,, cinta itu bagaikan sebuah penghapus,,

Dia akan menghapus noda spidol di sebuah white board supaya menjadi putih kembali,,

Dan dia tidak akan melakukannya berulang kali,,

Asalkan white board itu tetap putih.

Note:

Lagu lagu di atas, adalah milik dari :

Wali = Harga Diri

Kertas = Kekasih tak di Anggap

Ari Laso = Hampa

Last Cild Feat Gisell = Seluruh Napasku.

***THE END***


End file.
